Cura - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Não havia o cheiro de sangue, areia e madeira. Tudo cheirava a álcool, plástico e... Menta. Um sorriso foi desenhado em seu rosto quase no mesmo tempo que sentiu um forte beliscão em sua coxa direita, emitindo um grunhido de dor. "Se queria me ver, Potter, bastava ter telefonado." oneshot/shortfic


Na teoria, as coisas iam bem. Mesmo que seu tornozelo estivesse ao ponto de se partir ao meio, e que muito sangue saísse de várias partes do seu corpo, sem falar nas queimaduras que possuía na face e peito... tudo estava muito bem para uma missão de tanto risco. Os olhos verdes iam de um lado para o outro, avaliando cada canto do campo de batalha, averiguando se todos estavam bem. No centro de uma grande cratera o gigantesco dragão albino, já estava sendo amarrado por especialistas. Mais longe, alguns aurores e treinadores recebiam cuidados de curandeiros chamados às pressas. Ninguém havia se ferido gravemente, ao menos não que fosse possível ver. Não era possível ver a hemorragia que crescia em seu peito até que sentisse dor o suficiente para cair no chão, segurando seu tronco e soltando um último grito de alerta antes de rolar pelo monte de areia, e simplesmente não enxergar nada além do vazio.

Ele demorou a acordar. Sabia disso porque seu tornozelo não estava doendo mais, conseguia movimentá-lo livremente, o rosto não ardia mais, seus dedos estavam leves, assim como seus lábios, um tanto adormecidos. Provavelmente anestésicos. E além de estar se sentindo melhor, não estava no campo de batalha. Não havia o cheiro de sangue, areia e madeira. Tudo cheirava a álcool, plástico e... Menta. Um sorriso foi desenhado em seu rosto quase no mesmo tempo que sentiu um forte beliscão em sua coxa direita, emitindo um grunhido de dor. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, e, aos poucos, a visão foi se endireitando. Alguém lhe entregou seus óculos. Alguém com mãos de dedos longos, cobertos por luvas de silicone. O moreno colocou o aparato em sua face, logo encontrando os olhos de quem estava ao seu lado.

\- Se queria me ver, Potter, bastava ter telefonado. – disse suavemente, e mesmo estando focado em seus olhos, Harry sabia que o outro estava sorrindo

\- Mas isso é muito entediante. – resmungou enquanto se endireitava na maca, sentando-se. Assim que o fez, sem aviso prévio, o loiro se esgueirou para perto dele, selando seus lábios rapidamente, antes de fingir que estava verificando um corte que cicatrizava em sua clavícula. Harry sorriu, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, permitindo que relaxasse enquanto cada ferimento seu era avaliado por mãos tão habilidosas. Mãos que já o haviam tocado tanto... – Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Quatro dias. – o moreno resmungou novamente. Quatro dias era tempo demais, podia estar fazendo muita coisa nessas 96 horas. Já pensava em reclamar sobre isso, afinal costumavam acordá-lo antes disso por saber de sua importância no mundo bruxo, quando percebeu que Draco estava demorando demais em seu peito. Não porque havia um corte lá, havia, mas ele não era o motivo. O loiro estava... chorando. Agarrado à camisa branca aberta que Harry usava, suas mãos sempre tão firmes, pálidas e tremulando. Quando ergueu a face, ela estava rubra, e os olhos cinzentos afogados em lágrimas e veias vermelhas. O homem teve de respirar algumas vezes, conter dois soluços antes que palavras ásperas rasgassem sua garganta – Você quase morreu, Harry. Hemorragia interna. Desmaiou e foi trazido às pressas. Harry, você...

O moreno pegou a mão de Draco, apertando-a contra a sua, tentando não ligar para as lágrimas que caiam de seus próprios olhos. Ver Draco daquele jeito, aquele menino de vidro quebrar suas paredes por conta das batidas de um coração, era arrasador. Ele sempre se cortava com todos aqueles cacos, e aqueles cortes não tinham como ser enfaixados como o resto de seu corpo estava agora.

\- Eu estou aqui, Draco. Eu sempre venho te visitar, não é mesmo? – ele disse, tentando fazer graça e arrancando uma risada fraca do curandeiro. Era verdade. De um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre acabava naquele quarto de hospital. Às vezes pelos motivos mais inusitados, como um braço caindo em sua cabeça, ter engolido uma lula, um coelho gigante ter tentado arrancar sua cabeça... Eram inúmeras as razões para acabar ali, para acordar com aquele sorriso.

Draco continuou avaliando o resto dos ferimentos em completo silêncio, vez ou outra levando o punho até seu nariz para fazê-lo parar de escorrer, sua compostura sendo retomada a cada instante. Eles não costumavam falar muito. Seus olhos diziam tudo. A forma como se cruzavam, como devoravam um ao outro sem sequer abrir a boca, como dedos se esbarravam por acidente e lábios se encontravam apenas porque estavam no caminho um do outro. Acidentes, é claro. Eles eram mestres em esconder tudo aquilo não só dos outros, mas deles mesmos. Assim que Harry saísse daquele hospital, ninguém saberia o que acontecera lá dentro. "Estava cheio de anestésicos", ele diria, "Não me lembro de quase nada". E falaria para seu inconsciente que fora a última vez, mas seu subconsciente apenas riria de tamanha enganação. Ele mesmo ria, às vezes. Draco chegou até o último ferimento, logo puxando uma prancheta e a completando com dados misteriosos. Talvez desenhasse corações com suas iniciais dentro. Talvez. Sua voz era fria e arrastada quando disse:

\- Sua família está lá fora. Deseja vê-los? – profissionalismo. Era aquilo. Tinham de ser profissionais começando daquele momento. Harry queria gritar que não, não queria ver ninguém além dele, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fios negros caindo sobre seus olhos. Antes de sair do quarto, Draco os retirou dali, colocando-os no lugar novamente, e seu coração sangrava toda vez que tocava aquela maçaneta.

Em poucos minutos Gina estava ali, com o pequeno Albus ainda no colo, e James sentava-se na maca, brincando com as ataduras do pai. Nenhum deles parava de falar por um segundo sequer, suas vozes se misturando em desespero. Podia ter morrido, como sempre. Podia ter sido tarde demais, é claro. Podia ter... Podia ter... Tantos "se" que chegavam a confundi-lo. Mas ele não prestava atenção em nenhuma daquelas palavras, apenas tinha olhos para o homem austero que estava parado no batente da porta, sua coluna tão ereta que chegava a doer olhá-lo naquela posição tão desconfortável. Os lábios crispados demonstravam todo o desgosto por aquela cena, tal qual os dedos brancos de tanto apertar a prancheta. Quando não aguentou mais, o curandeiro simplesmente se virou e saiu do quarto, seus fios platinados cheios de gel desaparecendo aos poucos pelo corredor, deixando Harry ali, se perguntando o que teria acontecido se, da primeira vez, tivesse gritado para que ele voltasse.

O moreno suspirou, deixando que a exaustão o fizesse cair de volta nos travesseiros brancos, seus olhos se fechando enquanto fingia sorrir em compreensão para a esposa que não se calava. Enquanto mais frases eram jogadas em suas costas, ele já planejava o que teria de fazer para voltar para aquele quarto, afinal telefonemas não era nada emocionantes.


End file.
